1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent insole with the sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent insole having the pressure sensors, temperature sensors and humidity sensors capable of presenting the pressure, temperature and humidity status of the feet, so as to provide the healthcare advice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, everyone wears shoes during most part of the day on daily basis. There are shoes for all kinds of activities, whether to travel, work or sports, which mainly serve as a form of feet protection as well as decorative purpose. For instance, there will be shoes with functions specifically for carrying out different activities such as walking, jogging, hiking, etc., such that the feet can get suitable assistance and protection during the activity. Meanwhile the feet condition, especially the soles of the feet can represent the health of the person, so choosing the right shoes is vital for quality of everyday life.
Nevertheless, for majority of the shoes, the feet will be sealed inside, on top of the bad ventilation, the sweat from the feet during activities such as walking or sports will cause the humidity therein to rise. Bacteria and molds tend to grow under the warm and humid condition, affecting the foot health. Moreover, everybody has different soles in terms of shape, so not everyone's feet can fit into the same model of shoes. A person might suffer from problems like foot deformation or uneven tension on the foot if such person has worn a pair of poor fitting shoes for a long time. Henceforth, most people will replace the insole of his/her shoes, for example the insoles with special material or design to tackle the aforementioned problems.
Alas, a pair of ordinary insoles can only provide solutions to some of the problems, as most people would not pay attention to the rise in temperature and humidity inside the shoes after prolonged period of wearing, as well as the pressure distribution of the feet. So, in most of the cases it will be too late to rectify the problems once the repercussion has emerged, since the damage has already been done to the feet. As a result, the inventor of the present invention designs an intelligent insole in order to solve the problems by eliminating the drawbacks in the present art, thereby improving the application in related fields.